The Howl
by teamsophia
Summary: Victor Creed finds something interesting in the Canadian. After separating from Logan.


I own nothing. The Twillight verse nor the Marvel verse nor their characters belong to me. I am not making any profit off these stories and so on and so forth. You know the drill. Please enjoy and review.

THE HOWL

Somewhere deep in the Canadian forest, a howl can be heard. The inhumanly howl seems to go on for hours, with no ending near. The howl sounds as if the owner was in agonizing pain, waiting for death to bring its end. Sitting next to a lake, reflects the full moon and the owner of the the one in pain. A lone wolf with russet brown fur and black eyes, gazes at the reflection of the moon. The wolf hears soft rustling in the background, and notices he is not alone. He smells a wild animal, knowing there is a predator nearby. His back in unguarded, and he almost welcoomes the sweet release from his pain. The predator comes closer, while the wolf only turns his head slightly, and makes a dismissive grunt. He just turns back towards the lake, and huffs, staring once more at the reflection in the water.

"What's her name, pup?" The predator speaks. The wolf just growls a little, but does not answer. "Feisty! Come on, pup. Do you really wish for death?" The predator releases his claws showing them off, even though the russet wolf refuses to acknowledge his presence. "Is a frail really worth it? You need to move on, pup." Still he receives no response. "You drink?" The predator decides to try a new aproach. The wolfs ears perk up. He walks into the woods, making the predator think he was leaving. Moments later, out of the woods appears a boy who looks native american measurig about 6'7 in height and in very good phyical condition given the circumstances. 

"You're not going away, are you?" The boy says, with the same black eyes, looking every bit as sad as the wolf. "You couldn't just take a hint." The predator laughs with amusement. Not everyday he gets surprises like this one. "My my pup, you are full surprises, huh." The boy returns to his spot, next to the lake, staring agan. If it wasn't for the way the boy sat, the predator would have thought he was imaging things. "What do you want to know?" The boy asked. There was a brief silence. "What's your story? You smell like predator, but right now you're acting like prey." The predator hands the boy a bottle. The boy grabs the bottle, and takes a large drink, coughing some. "Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy finds out all the legends he has heard as a child are true. Boy changes into wolf. Girl not only falls in love with boy, but also with local bloodsucker and boy's mortal enemy. Bloodsucker proposes to girl, and girl invites boy to wedding. You know, same old same old." The boy takes another drink from the bottle. Then he takes another sip, and hands the bottle over to the stranger.

The stranger takes the bottle, and drinks from it himself. "You are just like Jimmy. You want what you can't have, and what's not yours. You grieve over something you think you lost, but never had. And you don't see what is in front of your face." The boy looks at the predator with a shocked expression. He shakes his head, and raises an eyebrow. "Go home, up. Go back to your family. And the next time I catch you on my land, univited, I will gut you." The predator takes one last look at the boy, and silently walks back into the woods.

The boy sat for five more minutes, then stood as his whole body shook. There stood a wolf who gave a final howl to the moon. He gave the moon and lake a final look, smelt the air and began running into the woods, opposite direction of the predator. He had a wedding to get to.

In the woods behind him, the predator smiled. As soon as he was sure the wolf boy was out of reach, he picked up his phone and made a call. "Yeah. I found him." He said. "Yeah, the pup is on his way back. And tell the chief that my debt is paid." He hears the other person speak, and laughs. "No, you know you are not. The pup's father is the real chief. If you were I wouldn't have moved a claw. I owe the real chief a debt, and I always pay my debts." He said, and ended the call. He took and drink from his bottle, the last of it, and shook his head. "Pup. Just like Jimmy."

The End

Thank you for reading. This is a little nugget that was in my mind since I seen the Twillight movie when Bell told Jake about the wedding and he went all M.I.A. He told Bella he was in Canada somewhere, so I used that in my little story. As you can guess, the predator is Creed. Presumably after Logan leaves him, but before he goes all feral. Think after Wolverine origines, in the Canadian woods, licking his own wounds.


End file.
